


Незапланированный ремонт (Unexpected Fixes)

by stary_melnik



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 15:31:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19726507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stary_melnik/pseuds/stary_melnik
Summary: Когда Мегамозг в очередной раз приходит в квартиру Роксаны, чтобы похитить её, он заодно чинит ей раковину. Это, думает Роксана, абсолютно нормально и ни разу не странно.





	Незапланированный ремонт (Unexpected Fixes)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unexpected Fixes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323665) by [setepenre_set](https://archiveofourown.org/users/setepenre_set/pseuds/setepenre_set). 



Всё началось, когда Роксана пыталась (безуспешно) починить кухонную раковину, а Мегамозг в это же время зашёл похитить её. Вокруг Роксаны повсюду была вода, и услышав, как он говорит: "Мисс Ричи! Мы снова..." — она от неожиданности резко подняла голову и ударилась о трубу.

— Чёрт!

У неё точно будет завтра шишка; как он не вовремя пришёл — раковина даже отдалённо не починена. Боже, ей следовало просто вызвать сантехника, но она не могла себе этого позволить. Новая квартира находилась не в её ценовой категории, но как устоять перед высокими потолками, огромными окнами и балконом, с которого открывался такой потрясающий вид на город? К сожалению, арендодатель оказался полным козлом, вот уже три недели подряд не отвечающим на сообщения и звонки своего квартиросъемщика. Наверное, он просто не хотел платить за ремонт раковины.

И будто мало ей неприятностей с треклятой раковиной, судьба решила подкинуть ещё и Мегамозга. К тому моменту, как Уэйн остановит его, и Роксана вернётся в квартиру, кухню полностью затопит. Прекрасно.

Она осторожно вылезла из-под раковины.

Мегамозг навис над ней и с самым заинтересованным видом наблюдал за её действиями. Она уставилась на него, безуспешно пытаясь отлепить мокрые волосы от своего лица.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросил он, наклонив голову.

— Я пытаюсь починить эту чёртову раковину! — огрызнулась в ответ Роксана.

И, будто её слова послали Вселенной сигнал, в трубах что-то натужно загудело, и вода потекла с ещё большим напором.

Роксане захотелось взвыть.

— Ладно, так не пойдёт... — Мегамозг снял плащ и, отбросив его в сторону, присел на пол. — Подвинься, дай мне посмотреть.

Роксана, в растерянности моргая, освободила ему место и стала наблюдать, как он, чёрт возьми, почти на полголовы влез под раковину и стал изучать протекающие трубы.

— Подай мне гаечный ключ, — сказал он, протянув раскрытую ладонь.

Роксана, всё ещё сбитая с толку, но готовая абсолютно на всё, только чтобы дурацкая раковина перестала вести себя, словно Ниагарский водопад, молча вручила ему нужный инструмент.

* * *

Следующий случай произошёл где-то спустя неделю после происшествия с раковиной. Роксана вроде бы как обычно проснулась после дозы "вырубающего спрея", но обнаружила себя лежащей на собственном диване.

— Почему мы до сих пор здесь? — опустив ноги на пол, спросила она.

— Мисс Ричи! — сурово сведя брови, начал Мегамозг, стоя на верхней ступеньке лестницы. — Вы должны менять батарейки в пожарной сигнализации, когда она перестаёт работать! Пожарная безопасность — это не игрушки!

Он затянул последний винт и спустился вниз.

— Чт... М-м-м. Извини?

В ответ он лишь неодобрительно цокнул языком.

* * *

Мегамозг направил на Роксану "вырубающий спрей".

— Ты не мог бы взглянуть на мою плиту, прежде чем мы уйдём? — выпалила Роксана, чувствуя себя немного глупо. Но ведь её арендодатель до сих пор игнорировал все сообщения и звонки, а она уже устала от того, что банально не могла подогреть еду. — Она совсем не зажигается.

Мегамозг опустил спрей.

* * *

— Теперь должно заработать, — сказал Мегамозг, пристраивая сушилку на место и положив сверху ненужный больше гаечный ключ.

— Спасибо, — Роксана стояла в проходе, облокотившись на дверной косяк. Он даже не потрудился связать её, прежде чем начал работать. У неё была куча возможностей сбежать, но почему-то ей показалось, что это нечестно с её стороны. — Итак, ты собираешься?.. — она вытянула вперёд запястья.

— Ах, — Мегамозг слегка смутился. — Я думаю... может... только спрей? В этот раз.

— Окей.

* * *

— Сегодня, мисс Ричи, — пафосно жестикулируя начал Мегамозг, обходя диван, вокруг которого кружила Роксана, чтобы не дать к себе подойти. — Сегодня тот день, когда я... — он внезапно остановился и, наклонив голову, нахмурился. — Ты слышишь это?

Роксана, уже готовая к побегу с помощью пожарной лестницы, тоже остановилась.

— Слышу что? — спросила она, раздумывая о том, мог бы это быть очередной обманный ход Мегамозга, чтобы её поймать. Но нет, он даже не пытался схватить её, а всё так же стоял, запрокинув голову и изучая потолок.

— Это люстра, — наконец ответил он, — лампочки мерцают и издают премерзкие звуки. Ты разве не слышишь? Должно быть, люди не так хорошо воспринимают это. Но в последнее время мерцание участилось, заметила?

— Эм, да? А в чём дело?

— Я... ну, я почти уверен в том, что тебе нужно поменять проводку.

Мегамозгу удалось заменить всю проводку в квартире в течение трёх выходных дней. Хотя для Роксаны дело немного усложнял тот факт, что в целях безопасности он настаивал на переоборудовании всего здания.

— Я более, чем уверена, что это уже лишнее, — Роксана наблюдала за тем, как Мегамозг проверяет прочность троса, который он прикрепил к своему ремню, чтобы спуститься в квартиру снизу.

— Лишнее, — усмехнулся он. — С твоим беспечным подходом к собственной безопасности, мисс Ричи, можно подумать, ты просто жаждешь быть убитой!

— Вау. Не слишком ли много лицемерия для того, кто как адреналиновый наркоман собирается на одном тросе проникнуть на предпоследний этаж высотки?

— Пожарная безопасность, — чопорно начал Мегамозг, — это...

— Не игрушка, да, — перебила его Роксана, закатывая глаза. — Я знаю, знаю. Хочешь кофе? Я бы выпила чашечку. Думаю, успею сварить к тому моменту, как ты вернёшься.

— О-о-о, кофе! Определённо да, — почти пропел Мегамозг, спрыгивая с балкона.

Роксана улыбнулась и вернулась в квартиру, чтобы действительно успеть всё сделать до его возвращения.

Вместе с кофе она приготовила блинчики и омлет, и после того, как Мегамозг вернулся, они вдвоём устроились на полу в гостиной, уплетая ланч с работающим на фоне телевизором (неделю назад в нём сломался регулятор громкости; Мегамозг в нём повозился и теперь не только заработал звук, — появилось такое множество дополнительных каналов, что, она была в этом уверена, его настройки были абсолютно нелегальны, правда, она предусмотрительно решила промолчать на этот счёт).

— Прости, — скривилась Роксана, наблюдая за тем, как Мегамозг выливает на блины просто ужасающее количество сиропа, — они слегка подгорели. Я вообще не очень хорошо готовлю.

— Они просто объедение! Даже не беспокойся об этом — однажды я чуть не спалил кухню, когда хотел просто вскипятить воды. Прислужник был в бешенстве, хотя, поверь мне, пожар удалось очень быстро устранить.

Роксана рассмеялась, откинувшись на диван.

Мегамозг облизал свои сиропные пальцы и, неуверенно улыбнувшись, посмотрел ей в глаза.

— Что?

— Пожарная безопасность, мисс Ричи, — передразнила его она, безуспешно пытаясь совладать со смехом, — это не игрушка!

Мегамозг тоже начал смеяться.

— Точно. Ну и с чего, как ты думаешь, всё началось?

* * *

— Роксана, милая, я не могу включить душ, — сказала миссис Ричи, проходя в гостиную из гостевой ванной.

— Можешь воспользоваться душем в моей ванной, — рассеянно откликнулась Роксана, не переставая печатать статью для следующего выпуска новостей.

— Надеюсь, ты сообщишь об этом своему арендодателю, — тем безапелляционным тоном заявила миссис Ричи, который всегда заставлял Роксану думать, что ей снова двенадцать лет и она что-то сделала не так.

— Нет, — всё ещё печатая, ответила она, — я просто попрошу М... — называть матери имя своего вечного похитителя, наверное, было не самой лучшей идеей. Мегамозг просто чинил всё, что ломалось в её квартире. Это странно, да?

— М... моего... моего парня, — выпалила она и, оторвав взгляд от монитора, встретилась с заинтересованным взглядом матери. Чёрт, и зачем она сказала про парня? — Я просто попрошу своего парня взглянуть, что там случилось, когда он в следующий раз придёт.

— Я думала, ты говорила, что встречаешься с этим милым мальчиком Уэйном, — не предвещающим ничего хорошего тоном произнесла миссис Ричи.

— Нет! — с силой захлопнув крышку ноутбука, ответила Роксана. — Это... Я не встречаюсь с ним! Это кое-кто другой! Вот, я встречаюсь с кое-кем другим! И разве тебе не нужно было в душ?

— А мне можно будет познакомиться с этим таинственным парнем? — крикнула миссис Ричи, скрывшись за дверью.

— А-ха-ха! — отозвалась Роксана, представляя свою маму в одной комнате с Мегамозгом, и вообще представляя Мегамозга своим парнем, о боже, нет, нет, нет. — Может, в следующий раз, когда ты будешь гостить у меня! Хорошего душа, ага, точно!

* * *

— Гостевой душ сломался, — скороговоркой произнесла Роксана.

Чёрт, чёрт, это странно, правда ведь? Всё выглядело даже более странным, чем она себе представляла. И как она до сих пор не поняла, как ненормально то, что он просто чинил её вещи. Мегамозг. Главный злодей Метросити постоянно чинил то, что у неё ломалось.

— Так, ладно... С тобой всё в порядке? — участливо спросил Мегамозг, проходя за ней в ванную.

— Всё супер! — слишком громко и поспешно ответила она.

— Хорошо, — снимая плащ, кивнул он. — Ты... Ты уверена? Выглядишь слегка...

— ВСЁ В ПОРЯДКЕ! Абсолютно нормально! И нисколечки не странно!

— Ну, если ты так говоришь, — Мегамозг присел на край ванной и снял ботинки.

— Ага! Очень нормально!

— ...хорошо, — он стянул перчатки.

— Уф, — Роксана закусила губу, потому что...

...руки, его руки. Мегамозг слизывает сироп со своих пальцев. Мегамозг смотрит на неё и неуверенно улыбается. И так же легко, как держит гаечный ключ, он стягивает перчатки и...

— Инструменты на полке в душевой! — Роксана почувствовала, как покраснели её щёки. — Хочешь кофе? Я хочу! Пойду сделаю нам кофе!

— Ты уверена, что всё в...

Роксана выбежала из ванной.

Она включила кофемашину и ухватилась за край столешницы, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

Мой парень, — она это сказала, и почему? Почему, чёрт возьми, это было первое, что пришло ей в голову?

Кофе приготовился слишком быстро. Она разлила его в две чашки, стараясь, чтобы руки не очень сильно дрожали, а затем добавила в чашку Мегамозга шесть ложек сахара и просто невероятное количество сливок.

Она... она просто знала, какой кофе предпочитает Мегамозг. Она знала какой он пьёт и просто... Просто сделала его для Мегамозга. Даже не задумавшись о том, что делала.

Это нормально! Всё нормально! Всё абсолютно прекрасно и нормально, и ни разу не странно!

Из душевой кабины послышались звуки льющейся воды, когда Роксана с двумя чашками вернулась в ванную комнату.

— Ха! — услышала она победный возглас Мегамозга. — Починил!

Дверь душевой открылась, перед ней в непринуждённой позе возник Мегамозг, плечом опирающийся на стенку, а другой рукой придерживающий дверь с абсолютно самодовольной улыбкой на лице.

Роксана замерла.

Он... Вода стекает по его гладкой коже, капли лениво двигаются с висков к щекам и шее, скрываясь на чёрной ткани костюма.

Его влажная синяя кожа и... эта абсолютно провокационная в своей непринуждённости поза, и эта приоткрытая дверь душевой, и его улыбка, обращённая лишь к ней...

— Ну, скажи мне, кто хорош? — возможно, ей показалось, но в его голосе явно послышалось мурлыканье, а улыбка превратилась в наглую ухмылку.

Разум Роксаны отключился.

— Ох...

Она поставила обе чашки на раковину, и пока Мегамозг в замешательстве следил за её действиями, встала прямо напротив него и, положив обе руки ему на грудь, толкнула обратно в душевую, следом за ним ступая под всё ещё бьющие струи воды.

— Что ты...

— Ты хорош, — сказала Роксана и прижалась к его губам.

* * *

Когда горячая вода в душе закончилась, они переместились на диван. Роксана лежала на его груди, а Мегамозг перебирал её влажные пряди.

— Моя мама хочет с тобой познакомиться.

— Что? В смысле, почему?

— Потому что, я думаю, что мы вроде как встречаемся.

Мегамозг ничего не ответил, всё ещё задумчиво перебирая её волосы. Он молчал так долго, что Роксана начала беспокоиться, она уже открыла рот, но...

— Ох, — прошептал он так, будто она только что подарила ему то, что он всегда хотел, но никогда не ожидал получить. — Это... Да, я бы очень этого хотел.

Роксана спрятала счастливую улыбку у него на плече.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вам понравилось, пожалуйста, поставьте "kudos" оригинальному тексту: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323665 ♡＼(￣▽￣)／♡


End file.
